That Smile
by WildLioness
Summary: A quick oneshot of Lily's birthday party and a smile that many would know.


In the end, all it takes is seven seconds, to realize something I've sort of known for a while. Three seconds as you walk in the door with your friends, one to see the smile on your face as you laugh over something or rather. Two seconds to see you look around the room, light flickering on the reflection of your glasses, and the last second to see you match my green eyes with your own and I see the smile that I've seen a few times, not from you, but to others. The smile that says 'you are my whole world, and I don't know if you know it, but I sure do'.

I've seen Frank Longbottom look like that at Alice when she really gets into talking about something, and she starts to talk with her hands. Her eyes gleam and her face shows the care she gives to this subject. Frank smiles, and, however cliché this might sound, the love in his eyes is obvious. He gives her that smile, when she can't see him because she is so _focused_. That smile says 'I'll protect you with my last breath' and 'don't ever disappear' and 'I'll always be there' and so many other things that I can't even describe.

"Nice dress." Snaps me out of my own little world and back to the one that is still revolving. Sirius Black, tall, dark haired and one eyebrow raised gives me a look that could be classified as sexual harassment by many people. "Happy Birthday Evans."

"Thanks Sirius. I assume the rest of your undeniably insane friends are here too?" I look down at the green, above the knee and slim cut dress I wear and I know it looks incredible. Green is one of those colours that just works on redheads.

"I don't remember being classified as undeniably insane, do you Peter?" A remark from behind me reveals Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, both with cups of butterbeer in hand.

"Definitely not." Peter smiles and gestures with his drink holding hand. "Nice party."

"That was actually in reference to James and Sirius. You two are the sane ones." I give a chuckle at my own comment and the boys share one too.

I've also seen the aforementioned smile on the face of married couples, and people when they look at their children. It says 'you are my world'.

"I like the party Red. Not quite wild enough for my tastes, but it'll do. Love the dress." I suddenly turn, face blushing a little, but not enough to notice (I hope). James Potter stands behind me, glass in one hand and a small wrapped parcel in the other. The smile is still there and there is nothing I can do but give up. Years of dislike, annoyance, friendship and everything in between has finally broken the supposedly thick wall I've had up.

"I give up." It's a quiet whisper to myself, but somehow James hears it, facial expression changing to one of questioning agreement.

"Give up on what Red?"

That is when it breaks, the seven seconds of realization adding the final push to an already collapsed wall. A quick step forward, arms around his neck, brushing the black hair that touches his collar. The look of interested shock on his face that I will treasure later as I press my lips to his is priceless. It's only me to start with, taking control and letting go at the same time.

A wolf whistle breaks the stunned silence of the partygoers, all shocked and watching, waiting to see what will happen next. The wolf whistle seems to wake James, as he drops the glass and parcel, the glass shattering into a million pieces on the floor as he wraps his arms around my waist and reciprocates. People always say kissing feels like fireworks, or stars or flying. I believe it's like fire, gaining a hold somewhere and spreading, quickening as it goes, catching every inch of skin and soul and heart in the blaze.

I slide my slender fingers through dark, ruffled hair, hands supporting my waist and I stand on my tippy-toes, fitting into the flats of James' body perfectly.

As we separate, Sirius catcalls and claps slowly. "At some point or another I had a bet on this right? Someone owes me a couple of galleons."

James has the edges of smudged red lipstick on his lips. I drop from the position on my toes and tuck my head into his chest, under his chin.

"Happy Birthday Lily." I take a small step back and look at him, finger reaching up to wipe away the lipstick. The smile is back, and now it says '_I love you_.'


End file.
